


Charcoal

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony tries to cope with being alone on the night of the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal

Giving Severus’ shirt one last longing sniff, Moony trotted over to the fireplace to curl up and wait for his mate to come home.

After a moment, he went back, grabbed the shirt, and brought it to the hearth with him.

Wishing desperately for his opposable thumbs, he pawed at the ashes, tracing Severus’ profile in a far inferior grade of charcoal. Drawing Severus usually eased the emptiness, but tonight, like this, it just added to the frustrating loneliness. Sighing, he gave up and slept.

He later woke to long fingers buried in his fur and a muttered, “Foolish wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [snupin100](http://snupin100.livejournal.com) prompt "art."


End file.
